


I Love You; Do You Love Me?

by HMSquared



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Drunken Confessions, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Related, Past Drug Addiction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Post-Haven Island, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Memories are complicated, especially when another person knows something you don’t.i.e. Lucas tells 47 he loves him, and 47 can’t remember or figure out if he returns it.
Relationships: Agent 47/Lucas Grey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	I Love You; Do You Love Me?

Lucas sits on the boat, watching as a storm rolls in. 47 should’ve been back ten minutes ago, but he’s not worried.

Actually, that’s a lie. Lucas is very worried. He’s worried the Constant will get to them. He’s worried they’ll die before he can say… the one thing that can’t be said.

They talked about it as kids. It didn’t mean anything then. Lucas still remembers every word, and he sure as hell knows 47 doesn’t.

Maybe that was the true point of the injections. Not just to make him a killing machine, but to hurt Lucas in the process. The Shadow Client shakes his head.

“Lucas.” He looks up. 47 has returned, information in hand. His brow is furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.”

“How much did you drink?” That’s the other thing. Lucas is wasted right now, a pale imitation of his normal self. But he was thirsty and had a bottle of limoncello on hand.

“A lot,” he admits. If 47 could express worry, he would. He is, in a sense. But it’s not enough for Lucas, whose filter is turning off.

The bald assassin helps him up. It’s about to start raining. They turn to the boat, and Lucas suddenly pushes 47 away.

“Lucas.” Now they’ve reached concern. Lucas is near tears.

“I love you. Do you love me?” 47 can’t answer.

The plane ride is awkward and silent. Lucas half-lies across two seats, sleeping off the alcohol. 47 thinks as he stares out the window.

The look in Lucas’ eyes as he said that is one the bald assassin never wants to see again. They had to have spoken about this before. So why can’t he remember?

He shuts his eyes. A memory comes to mind: bar in the middle of nowhere, six years ago. 47 was on assignment, as usual.

Lucas. By some sheer coincidence, he was at the bar. A glass of whiskey sat in his left hand, his right filled with pills.

47’s eyes open. He has seen Lucas’ heartbroken expression before, at that bar. He blinks.

After a couple more minutes, the bald assassin falls asleep too. Dreams of 47’s past fill his head.

He remembers everything except for the conversation with Lucas. It’s there, but extremely fuzzy.

There’s a warm feeling in 47’s chest. His eyes open.

It was mutual at one point. He’s not sure about now.

Lucas deserves the truth. And maybe, just maybe, 47 can stop him from hurting.


End file.
